Princess Flosofiel in Club Penguin
Hello, reader. You must be wondering who is telling the story. No, its not Mayor McFlapp, but its me, Al-, I mean, Johnny. Yeah, Narrator Johnny here. Now, reader, you're going to be involved in this story. You're going to decide where Princess is going to go. Just click on the blue options whenever you see one. =Table of Contents= There is none. MOVE ON. =The Story= Princess Flosofiel was the princess of Misty Island and Zurich. Being royal and all, she never had the chance to get out of her home and explore the outside world. Her isolation made her unaware of many things, and her constant too-good treatment, along with her significant status, made her a bit too spoilt. Be aware that her first name is Princess, so technically she is Princess Princess. Weird. Now, one day, Princess was in the living room watching yet another episode of Ford Car and Link. Just then, the phone rang. Princess called for her servant to pick it up. "HEY, YOU LAZY BRAT. COME HERE!" Princess ordered. She sounded like an old naggy granny. "Yes, Your Highness?" the servant, Marian, asked. "PICK UP THE PHONE!" "Yes, Your Highness." With that, the servant proceed to pick up the 18th century-esque phone. "NOT THAT WAY! YOU PICK IT WITH YOUR RIGHT FLIPPER, YOU IMBECILE!" Princess screamed. "Yes, Your Highness," Marian reluctantly responded. Marian picked up the phone. It was Maddieworld, Princess' owner. Maddieworld told Marian that she and her huusband, Swiss Ninja, were attending a meeting in Zurich and were unable to head to Princess' house. To compensate, she told Marian to bring her to Club Penguin. They had already bought airplane tickets on Club Penguin AirFlights. "Your Highness, your mother said that I have to bring you to CP." "WHAT IS THAT? SOME GARBAGE DUMP?" Princess rudely questioned. "No, it is a popular island in the Sub-Antarctic." "WHAT'S THE SHRUB-ANTARCTIC?" "It's called Sub-Antarctic, Your Highness..." "DON'T DARE DISCIPLINE ME YOU UNRELIABLE CARETAKER! BRING ME AT ONCE!" Marian, the servant, sighed, and proceeded to carry the puffle onto her royal carraige. ---- Marian and Princess arrived at Zurich Airport. There, a chartered Club Penguin AirFlights aircraft sat on the tarmac, next to the terminal building. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET US INTO THE BOAT!" "Its an airplane, your Highness. And we have to go to Customs and Immigration first." "WHAT?!? I'm a princess, not a commoner!" Marian sighed and brought Princess to the Immigration and Customs centre. After completing the formalities, the two were ready to board the flight. The Snowing 737-900 was not to Princess' liking. "WHY IS THAT BOAT SO SMALL? ITS FOR LOSERS, NOT LIKE ME!" "Its an airplane, Princess! And its for commoners and royalties alike! Even your owners take such jets!" "PUT ME DOWN YOU IMBECILE!" Marian, ignoring Princess' demands, climbed the airstairs, and boarded the aircraft, and then sat in the First Class section. The plane took off fifteen minutes later. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" "It's an airplane. Airplanes fly." "FL - wait, hmm... a flying machine, eh? I'm starting to like this..." The Princess voice softened. Marian heaved a sigh of relief. The plane exited the runway at 10:03 AM. The blaring sound of the engines made Princess nasueous. She fell asleep throughout the whole three-hour journey to CP. ---- Princess arrived at Club Penguin Island Airport at 2PM. Having not been served lunch, she felt hungry. "HEY, MARIAN! GET ME SOME LUNCH!" Marian exclaimed while alighting the airplane. "We don't have a lunchbox right now. We'll be eating right here." "FAIR ENOUGH. WHERE ARE THE LUNCH PLACES?" Princess screamed, her bad English almost causing Marian to giggle. Where do you think Princess should go? *The Pizza Parlor -or- *The Coffee Shop Category:Events